


眼影

by Moat



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moat/pseuds/Moat
Summary: 骸兰。
Relationships: Lancia/Rokudou Mukuro





	眼影

六道骸往眼皮上贴夸张的假睫毛，涂廉价亮片眼影，眨一眨眼，闪粉簌簌，两只溺死的蝴蝶。化妆箱不是他的，M.M最近疯得厉害，砸起东西很随便，他干脆拎回家。  
兰恰在厨房里煎牛排，肉油滋滋，生一股膻气。六道骸不喜欢吃肉，但他的骨细胞正忙着增生，若巧克力也能助长身体，他早该蹿过一米八零。榛果可可酱并非万能，显然无法同肉类共存，仅仅作为餐前甜品倒还不错，他刮净最后一点甜腻，含着餐刀琢磨购物单：没有面包了，要买带椰蓉的，兰恰不爱甜，合该自己受着；可可酱，字体下划线、加粗，再添个笑脸；Ben & Jerry's刚出新口味，带两盒回来填冰箱；卷纸三包，垃圾袋两卷……算了，剩下的还有什么记录的必要呢。  
兰恰！六道骸懒洋洋叫喊，没听见回应，手边皱巴巴的包装袋被拿去投掷电视屏幕，正中记者光洁的额头。他看凶杀案报导，不需几秒便觉无趣，又喊起兰恰，叫他别放西兰花。买它做什么，西兰花直接拿去喂猫好了，猫能直视恶魔之魂。六道骸说着，突然觉得人造纤维扎眼，于是撕去贴歪的睫毛，眼影盘丢下沙发摔散了。  
兰恰摆盘上桌，坐下时隔一层油气跟六道骸对视，目光在眼眶四周迟疑地停留，开始皱眉。  
啊啊，就是这个，你所谓的日常表情未免太阴沉了点，这样下去是不会有女人缘的。就算有，怎么想能被你吸引到的都是超危险的类型吧。六道骸眯起眼，迎着餐厅顶灯扭头，眼皮闪闪发亮。虽说能发现差别已经属于意料之外了呢，兰恰先生超常发挥。不过，这种氛围……原来看男人化妆是讨厌到足以患上失语症的程度？  
兰恰低头切西兰花，刀刃很钝，控制不住力道就与盘面磕出重响。不。他慢吞吞说。  
“不”是吗？六道骸嘻嘻哈哈地重复。我还以为你的大失败人生履历又要增添一笔，真可惜。他不认真吃饭，撂下刀捡兰恰盘中的蔬菜玩，没玩两下就揉起眼，蹭掉稀疏的粉末。真是劣质产品。一只大手挡去他并拢的五指，撑开眼睛，兰恰那张脸贴得极近，近到要钻进他瞳孔里。他短暂屏息，直到刺痛隐去，被生理泪水烫伤般用力转动眼球，而兰恰已经垂下脸看指尖上的亮片，生硬地避开目光，没有表情。  
哎呀、哎呀。六道骸手指抠紧座椅皮套，声音尖厉。你还是这么怕它呀。当初你不善心大发的话，可就没有这么多麻烦事了。  
他充满笑意地睁大那只红眼，扒开下眼睑，露出肉粉色的、血管绷紧的内壁来。  
在我说话时……就给我好好地对上视线啊，前辈！

End


End file.
